Live,laugh,duel
by Taylor SplitSound
Summary: A simple email to Bakura could change everything. Mentions of puzzleshipping, My characters do more then introduce the story, they are IN the story.
1. The email

Me: I wanted to write a story involving my characters and the yugioh characters, i dont own yugioh but binx,tsuki,suki,tommy,lilly,lulu and becky and tilly are my characters  
chapter 1  
Binx and Tommy laid on the grass, watching the world go by. "Tommy, what do you think Tsuki and Lilly are doing on theyre date?"Binx asked dreamily. "I dont know binx, possibly kissing."Binx blushed slightly. "Should we do the same thing?" Binx asked. "What? going on a date?" "no, no!the other thing" "kissing?"  
Tsuki's P.O.V: Lilly and I were watching the sunset, Lilly suddenly turned to look at me. "Should we? If we do wont everyone laugh?" She said. "Well no one will you want to know something?"I said. "what?" "I love you."I blurted out, before I could stop myself.  
My P.O.V I sat in the bushes, watching Lilly and Tsuki. Suddenly my mouth dropped open as I watched them. I scribbled it down in my journal quickly, hoping to turn it into a story later.  
what were they doing? I mean really, why?  
Theyre lips touched as they leaned closer and closer to eachother's faces.  
I walked off I had got back home I had recived a video file from Lulu. I smiled, pressing play. The final piece of my story! Suddenly I got an email from Yugi, then one from Seto, Then one from Bakura. One said about Yugi's recent date with yami. The one from Seto was a reply to a question I had sent him 's email was regarding my stratergy for duel monsters, saying that it was good but needed a little work. Meh heh heh heh heh hehhhhh... Everyone trusts chibi pluto!  
I met up with Bakura later that day to develop my stratergy.  
After getting to the duel arena I challanged Bakura to a duel, It was looking good for me but then-My downfall, One single mistake.I accidentily played harpie girl in defence mode. Bakura Smiled at me. Oh no! He had the right cards to beat me, and as soon as my turn was over,I lost. 


	2. The dangers of annoying Chibi

Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would like to dedicate this chappy to one of my best friends, Pinklava. Dont worry pinklava! your character will be in this chapter... Keep buggin me if it isnt.

Binx: Ohhh... Chibi, your gonna forget to put Lulu in this chapter arent you?

Me: NO IM NOT!! Last chapter I was just experimenting. oh and you know Pinklava said "bf" in her review, she meant best friend.

Chapter 2

Lulu's P.O.V

I walked down the street to the duel arena, I had put my best cards in my deck this time, I was facing Chibi afterall, who knows what kind of cards she has in her deck.  
So what stratergy was she going to use this time?

My P.O.V  
I watched as Lulu walked into the duel arena. What new cards does she have in her deck? I hope harpie lady and kuriboh will be able to stand up to her new cards…They probably wont do very well but if I am able to win-Meh, who cares. -5 minutes later- "I play harpie lady, in attack mode."I said, half of Lulu's life points were again most of mine are too. She had just destroyed Harpie lady. Suddenly Bakura walked in.  
Bakura's P.O.V  
I watched the two girls battle it girl had long blonde hair, I guess this was Chibi's 's hair was a sharp contrast, she had black hair and I guess alot of work had gone into making it into pigtails-She has naturally frizzy told me so.  
Lulu's P.O.V  
's good,but I'm better. "I RANDOMLY PLAY..."I said "A FACE DOWN!"  
"Oh sherbert!!"Said Chibi."TOO MUCH MYSTERY!!"  
"Sherbert? what the h-"said Bakura, but Chibi interrupted.  
"Heck! SAY HECK!"Said chibi.  
"Why?"I said.  
"Because,I say so!Oh that and I'm part liger…"Said chibi.  
My P.O.V  
As I said those last few words I let my tail and ears appear, I had hidden my tail with some leggings-It was a miracle that my leggings didn't rip. 


	3. What just happened?

Me: Oooh what happens in this chapter?  
Binx: I dont know chibi, what does happen in this chapter? and more importantly where is suki and the girl I just met... Cant remember her name....  
Me: OH COME ON! YOU JUST ADD A "T" TO SUKI'S NAME!!

Chapter 3- What just happened?

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V

* * *

I walked out of the duel arena, trying to forget that recent event involving Chibi and had begged me not to tell anyone.  
They had gone from screaming blue murder at each other to-Ugh- I dont even want to think about it!

* * *

Bakura's P.O.V

* * *

Those moments I spent with Chibi were the best in my life, I never knew how she felt until she expressed it, there were witnesses but we asked her to keep it quiet.  
We must keep this secret!I dont want the press to know JUST yet.

* * *

My P.O.V

* * *

I think Bakura kissed me just to make me shut up- I was yelling at him ALOT -Then, well I really cant remember much apart from a feeling of happyness, utter bliss when he kissed me first.  
I still dont know why he did, I mean a girl like me? Frizzy black hair in pigtails, How could he fall for a girl like me?  
Its nice and all but it seems too good to be it is true-Right?

Is this a dream?

--------------------------end of chapter 3-------------------------------

Me: Is it? Is it really Binx?

Binx: You are watching WAYY too much TV!

Me: Am I? Am I really Binx?(Hyperness has struck-has it? has it really? :D)


	4. Would you rather?

Me:Ok so then she said...Oh never mind! Binx you werent even listening!  
Binx:huh? what?  
Me:SEE! oh and this is acctually based on something that happened at school, Tiffany is based on one of my friends who suggested the game.

Chapter 4-Would you rather...  
My P.O.V  
I was walking around with Lulu at school, Bakura and Yugi had just transferred here and Lulu and I were avoiding the the press had found out about me and -I had become like a celebrity.  
Tiffany ran up to us.  
"If your bored lets play would you rather."Said tiffany.  
"Ok Tiff,You start."I said, not knowing what was coming next.  
Wouls you rather make out with bob, or kiss Lulu."Tiffany said, waiting for my answer.  
"Do I have to answer?"  
"yes."  
"Then I chose... kiss not included."  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH WEIRD!"screamed lulu.  
Of course Lulu is a friend, I wouldnt dream of kissing her-She is my best friend but i dont think of her like THAT! Ok so yeah anyway...  
"HEY CHIBI!"yelled bakura,"CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC?"So i ran to him, The fangirls all asked me, "what is it like kissing bakura" 


	5. Chibi pluto power

Me: Story neglecting again!  
Binx: Tut tut...  
Tsuki: I would like to introduce... Tim. Oh and she doesnt own sailor moon, it would be cool if she did though.

Computer sweet

My P.O.V

I broke up with Bakura this lunch time... I got told by Steve that he was kissing another girl...  
Oh well... Things happen. I guess that he just wasn't that nice.

After I.C.T today Me and Tim had to tidy up the Computer suite, God he was hot...Why dont I just ask him out now?  
I did exactly that. Bakura probably thinks that I am just dating him so I'm not cares what he thinks, I'm with Tim now.

We were trying to skip Assembly so we went around double checking, that is until my lips somehow met his, I knew that the teachers would send someone to come in to check in on us in any minute,  
I didn't care at the time.

Lulu came into the Computer suite, saw me and tim and walked out, blushing to a red colour.

Lulu's P.O.V

Well, Chibi didn't seem to care that I saw what she and Tim were doing. Okay so I'm right infront of the teacher, She is looking at me.

"Where are Chibi and Tim?" She questioned.

Snogging in the Computer room, I I said

"..Suite" I gasped. The class giggled at this, I looked at Bakura. He was scowling.  
I realised that Bakura would want to mind crush Chibi and Tim, Chibi was a sailor scout so she will be able to fight it, But what about tim?  
He would probably die or get mindcrushed, Each possibility came with the same crying over him and Bakura trying to comfort her.  
God after that chibi would NEVER go back to him.I know her and she wouldn't ever do that.  
never, not once.

Bakura's P.O.V

Making out in the Computer Suite? She would choose that dog over ME?  
Really? Is she just dating him to get back at me? But if they were snogging that kinda says that they are in love, not just faking.

.! Chibi doesn't seem to be bothered by my attempted Mind crushes, Weird. Of coarse I tried to mind crush her before we went out.

It's weird how she seems to disappear. In a couple hours after she disappears she comes back with a group of other girls. It's weird. I don't think that they even go to this school,They look too adult to come to this school.  
ANYWAY!  
Back to the matter in hand.

I walked into the Computer suite to find-Indeed, Lulu wasn't kidding.I found them snogging, Sitting on a stool broke the kiss as soon as she saw me and stood protectively in front of me a death glare.

I was just about to mind crush Tim but it seems that Chibi picked up the signs and was glowing.  
Her hair turned from black to scarlet, her outfit changed.

"In the name of Chibiness and Pluto I will punish you!"Chibi shouted "I am sailor Chibi Pluto!"

My P.O.V

I yelled my sailor scout name, Yes I may be Chibi but I am awesome.

"Leave Tim alone or else!" I shouted.

"Oh_ yeah?_ or what?"Bakura asked, menacingly.

"Or _This_!" I said, throwing a fireball at the floor between Tim and Bakura, It multiplied and floated in Tim.

"So what? I can still Mind crush you and then kill Tim." Bakura said. Serena, Amy,Raye and Trista appeared in the doorway.

"MOON!MERCURY!MARS!PLUTO!"I cried. Just then Sailor Chibi Moon rushed in behind them,Panting.

"Sorry I'm late Chibi pluto!"Chibi moon said, Looking at the scene in front of her.I was a little bit taller than Chibi moon, It was hardly noticeable though.

They all transformed with various cries of "Pluto power!" and "Mars power!"

My Staff appeared in my hands, I looked at Bakura. "Any last words...?"

"I guess not." Chibi Moon said, finally.

"Hey can you guys leave it to the Chibi's at first?"I asked them, They nodded.

Chibi moon and I attacked, The others joined in later.

Bakura fainted, I picked Tim up and carried him.(He had fainted too!)

"You think he will remember us?" I asked Chibi moon.

"I guess we could convince him it was a dream..." Chibi moon replied.


	6. Yuri starts here!

Me: HIATUS IS OVER!  
Makayla: Rejoice!

Chapter 6  
Chibi's P.O.V  
1 month later

I looked at Tim and sighed. Yeah it was fun at the time but... I don't have feelings for him anymore so I dumped him.  
I hate to admit it but I have feelings for Chishaki.  
She's a girl, and I just heard that Charlie asked her out.

Chishaki is one of my best friends.  
She rushed up to me.

"Oh my god! Charlie just asked me out!" She shouted. My face fell.

"You can't go out with him, you just can't Chi" I said, Yeah chi is her nickname.

**YURI STARTS HERE!**

"Why not Chib?" She asked. Yeah, her name is pronounced CH-EE-SHA-KEY so I call her chi.(Chee) She calls me Chib.

"Because..." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "Because I love you."

Her face turned red.

"Oh Chib, I didn't know you felt this way..."

"No, forget it! I knew you didn't like me" I yelled, Tears streaming down my face, as I ran off.

"CHIB WAIT!" she shouted after me. I didn't wait. I ran. Not sure of where I was going.

I ran into the girls toilets and locked myself in there.

Chishaki's P.O.V

I knew where Chibi must have gone so I searched somewhere else first. She needs to get through the worst of it alone.

I eventually ran out of places to look for her, other than the obvious. So I went to where I knew she would be.

As soon as I opened the door I could hear crying. I knocked on all the doors until I heard someone shout "go away."

Yep, that's her.

"Chib, We need to talk." I said, keeping my voice soft and quiet. She opened the door.

I pressed my lips against hers. After a few minutes we broke for air.

"Does that answer your question Chib's?" I asked her. She threw her arms around me.

"Yes."

We came out of the girls toilets hand in hand. The crowd cheered.

**YURI ENDS HERE... PRETTY MUCH.**

"We knew you guys would be a brilliant couple..." Steve said.

"You did Steve?" We said in unison.

"Yeah, we ALL guessed that you both had feelings for each other, but we didn't want to force anything..." Jeffrey said.

"You let me suffer for 4 months with BAKURA?" Chibi yelled.

"HEY!" shouted Bakura.

"We aren't the only ones in love with the same gender you know. Just the second couple in the school." Chibi said. "GET UP HERE TSUKI AND LILLY!"

They came up, blushing.

"They're out?" Everyone shouted in unison, minus me, Chib's and Lilly and Tsuki.

"We were keeping it a secret but it seems everyone is okay with it." Tsuki said. Then Lilly grabbed Tsuki and kissed her, lightly, on the lips.

Everyone cheered.

"Are they crazy about Yuri or something?" Lilly whispered to Chibi.

"Probably." Chibi the cheering finished Baka could finally say something.

"So does this mean that all of you will be going with your girlfriends to the Disco?" He asked.

"I actually forgot it was the disco soon, but I don't know Chibi doesn't generally like disco's" I replied.

"It's true!" Chibi piped up. Everyone chuckled at that comment.

"Wait... It's a couple's disco?" Yami asked. "Does that mean I can bring Yugi?"

Yugi turned bright red at that question. Everyone stared at Baka.

"Uhh... Sure!" Baka said, beaming.

"Why are you smiling Baka? Finally got a girlfriend?"

"You could say that..." He said, Turning to Bakura.

"I'm out with Baka" Bakura piped up.

Everyone stared at Bakura.

Then some of the boys started laughing.

"Yeah... We figured it wouldn't do anything good for our images so we tried to keep it a secret for a while." Baka said.

"IMAGE?" Jeffrey shouted. "You don't have any image Baka!"

"GIVE ME MY GOTH COAT!" Lulu yelled, running in suddenly.

Everyone sweat-dropped.(Anime style! ^^)

"DONUT!" Chibi suddenly yelled.

"NO!" Lulu yelled.

"D-D-DONUT!" Chibi yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Baka...

"NO!"They both yelled in unison.

"It's a DINOSAUR!" Yelled Jeffrey, pointing at Lulu.

"WITCH WITCH WITCH WITCH WITCH!" Chibi and Lulu chanted, Pointing at Jeffrey.

"Thats not very nice!" A teacher said, passing by.

"IT'S A WORM!" Chibi yelled, Pointing at Jeffrey.

"ITS A CHIBI!" Jeffrey yelled, pointing at chibi.

"Well duh, I am Chibi!" She yelled, hitting Jeffrey with a tree branch she just found.


	7. The purple bottle

"You just stood there like a pin"

Me: Decided to do the play first... This is acctually based on what happened...  
Makayla: But with more weird randomness...  
Tsuki: Chibi does not own yugioh Or the start of the purple bottle,She just changed a few names.

A/N: _This means a character is thinking_

**The purple bottle**

Chibi's P.O.V

All of us auditioned for a part in the play, apart from me! I had a cold.  
The night of the performance was here. After 20 rehearsals it was deemed good enough to show to the rest of the school.

The night of the performance

I rushed on stage, Carrying a cardboard bush and sat down. I propped the bush up against the stage and got comfy behind was gonna be a LONG night!

"Good morning and what a beautiful day it is!" Bakura announced, He had got the lead role.

"Come here Bob and let me comb your hair!" Sally said, Reaching for the comb.

"Mmm gruel again!" Tim and Yugi grumbled.

"I'm not eating that!" Shouted Chishaki.

"I'll have it!" Both the boys yelled, grabbing her plate.

The play droned on and on until I took my hand off the cardboard bush to yawn.

My bush came crashing down and almost hit a parent. I blushed as red as a tomato and propped the bush up again.

Everyone was staring at me. I blushed.

Around about half an hour later

I sat, Being a bush, Watching the actors.

"We got the bottle back!" Bakura announced.

"Aren't we clever?" Asked Sally.

Everyone cheered and the boys threw they're flat cap's in the air.

I swear Yami aimed his hat at me because, guess what?His hat brim hit me in the forehead.

I saw red and threw that damn hat across the room.

Yami ran to retrieve it. I sat there with a satisfied smirk on my face.

After the performance I took my paper mache boar head off the silver platter and took it home.

I walked home with Chishaki.

"Chi, What do you think of the play?" I asked.

"I hated every second of it!" She said, Flatly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Chi, Do you think I'll ever get a big part?" I asked.

"I don't know Chib."

"Hey! Look I have a mark where Yami's hat hit me!"

She examined it politely.

"Doesnt that hurt?"

"No, Not really."

_God chibi your so crazy._

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

_Well that was weird._

"You just said 'well that was weird'"I exclaimed.

"I said that outloud?"

When I got home everything made sense to me. That hat brim must have altered my mind.

In other words, Made me telepathic.

The next day I couldn't wait for school.

I could finally read people's minds!

I tried to read Tim's mind.

_God Chibi looked so hot in her costume..._

I tried to not blush as I walked past Tim.

I attempted to read Bakura's thoughts next.

_So if 2 over pie equals 23 does that mean I should get pizza?_

I rushed up to Chishaki.

"Chi I have some news..." I said, Pulling her away from the crowd.

_She's not pregnant is she? How could she?_

"No. Chi I am not pregnant." I stated firmly.A look of bewilderment appeared on Chishaki's face. "I am telepathic."

_Telepathic? Can read minds? How? Chibi? How? Why? Why Chibi?_

Her mind ran in circles.

"CHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"I shouted. "I've been telepathic ever since Yami's hat hit my head."

_Ouch. _

"Don't feel sorry for me Chi, It's fun being telepathic!" I said, Smiling. "Do you know what Tim was thinking?"

"What?"

"He was thinking about..." I lowered my voice. "How hot I looked in my costume..."

I could practically feel the rage emanating from her.

"Calm down! If he asks, I'll just say no. as always."

_? Has this happened before?_

"Chibi! Don't lie! Has he asked you before?"

"Yes. But I always said no."

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"mmm ph" She muttered through my hand.

End of chapter 7

Me: Can anyone guess what Chi was trying to say?

Makayla: She was trying to say mother-

Me:*Slaps hand over mouth and glares at makayla* Wait... Your me and you swear?


	8. Poetry

"Sneaking on the internet is easy... Getting caught is hard."

Me: All the poems in this chapter are written by ME! I do not own free realms, animal or Yugioh.  
Binx: If she did Seto wouldn't be so mean.  
Makayla: Few! Long chapter!

Animal

Chibi's P.O.V

I walked into the school that same day, trying to block out people's thoughts. It was getting harder and harder with every step I took.

I felt like the world was spinning, a million thoughts trying to get my attention. Everything was becoming blurred. I screamed before passing out.

Bakura sat down next to me.

It just happened that someone was playing animal on their iPod.

I'm not asleep; I'm up for the fight.

I flailed around in my unconscious state. I punched Bakura in the nose.

A few minutes later I woke up, I felt like something was different.

I can't remember what happened after that, all I can remember is running with the wolves.

Chishaki's P.O.V

Chibi rose dramatically from the floor. She looked around wearily, as if she didn't know where she was.

"Chib are you okay?" I asked her. She turned around and snarled at me.

Something in her eyes was different. Her usually warm purple eyes had become darkened; they were now a shade of grey. It was like all the warmth had been stolen.

She snarled at me, something told me it wasn't really her. Her normally long, straight black hair had become pointed and rather reminded me of a Christmas tree.

She looked around at all of us like we were aliens or something. Then she did something not even Chibi would have done.

"YOU!" she snarled, pointing at Bakura."You hurt my light! You cheated on her! You tried to kill Tim."

She punched him.

Chibi's Ying Yang necklace was glowing.

I realised what was happening.

"You're Chibi's dark side!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. When Chibi loses control I take over. Or if I get bored I take over anyway." Chibi's dark said.

"Well do you have a name?" Baka asked, looking at the new Chibi wearily.

"Chibi calls me Noir." She replied easily.

"That solves that mystery." Sally replied sarcastically. Noir punched her.

The necklace that hung around Noir's neck stopped glowing.

"It's Chibi's turn now." She said sadly.

There was a flash of light and Chibi was back. Her hair returned to its normal state.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Chibi asked, leaning against a table.

"Well, I always knew you had a dark side Chib." I said smiling.

"She came back?" Chibi gasped.

"You know her Chibi?" Jeffery shouted.

"Yes, Yes I do." She said, shaking her head. "When I was little she used to take me over most days."

"Continue..." Bakura said eagerly.

"In the end my mum learned to deal with it. She knew that Noir was inside me." Chibi said. "Or at least that's what we thought."

"That necklace must control her!" Baka yelled, pointing at said necklace that hung around Chibi's neck.

"Good deduction!" Sally said, sarcastically. Chibi punched her.

"Noir still there?"

"Yes. She is."

She grinned. It may be Chibi on the outside, but Noir is still controlling her actions.

"Chibi do you or Noir usually hit out at people when you're angry?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We both do. Bakura should know that." She replied, grinning evilly. Bakura looked down at the ground.

"You got beat up by a girl!" The boys jeered.

"Girls, Lots of girls in sailor outfits." He corrected.

Chibi grinned.

"Explain..." I said, tapping my foot.

"Well, when I was with Tim, In the Computer suite. Tim remembers this." Chibi explained.

"I certainly do..." He said blushing.

"So do I." Lulu concluded.

"Well anyway, whilst we were...umm." Chibi faltered.

"SNOGGING!" Lulu yelled.

"Yes yes, that." Chibi said, looking at her feet. "Well Lulu told Bakura. Thanks for that Lulu."

"Anytime Chibi!"

"Well ANYWAY! I had to call my friends because Bakura found us... Umm." Chibi faltered again.

"SNOGGING!" input Lulu.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. That. Bakura wanted to kill Tim because it seems that Bakura had a little crush on me!" Chibi declared.

"I did not! I just knew that Tim would double cross you!" He yelled.

"And yet, he didn't Bakura. I broke up with him." Chibi said, crossing her arms.

"And we just started beating him and he fainted." Input Chibi Moon.

"Chibi moon? What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"I thought you would have to explain this sooner or later. Face it! I know you." Chibi moon declared.

"IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE I HADN'T EATEN THAT DAY!" Bakura yelled.

"Oh yeah? Want a rematch Bakura?" Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Okay first things first, How did you all get here?" Chibi asked, clearly confused.

"We transferred here or at least near here. Chibi Moon transferred here though." Pluto explained.

"So, Bakura. WANNA FIGHT?" Pluto yelled.

"Sure, I can beat three normal girls."Bakura scoffed. At those words Sailor Moon rushed in. There were various transformation cries.

Everyone including me, Stood and stared.

Chibi's P.O.V

My hair was once again scarlet, my eyes were purple. I watched Bakura back away.

"What? Chicken?" I asked.

"No way."

"Then fight us."

"O-Okay."

"Let me take care of him." I said, proudly. A breeze of ice crystals flew at Bakura.

He got hit by one and tripped over another.

"My turn! My turn!" Chibi Moon chanted.

She attacked him with a flurry of fists.

"MINE NEXT!" Chibi Chibi yelled.

"NOW LETS ALL ATTACK HIM!" I yelled.

We all attacked, He got hit by my ice crystals, Sailor Moon's tiara and a fire blast by Pluto. The rest hit Baka. Luckily, Most of them missed. He screamed like a girl when a giant wave was about to come crashing down on him.

He closed his eyes; a full five minutes went by before Baka opened his eyes and saw the water floating in mid air.

I turned the wave into ice crystals and fired them at Bakura.

They pinned him, by his clothing, to the wall. Chibi moon went and got a sign saying 'Poke the weirdo hippy with a stick'

I laughed as she hung it above him and found some random tree branch from somewhere.

We all lined up for a chance to poke him with a stick. I was next and I poked him in the forehead.

He bit the stick then spat the piece he had managed to bite off out of his mouth.

"Fresh from outside, Lots of birds have sat on this tree branch." Chibi moon said knowledgably.

3 hours later.

I couldn't believe I was leaving this school so soon. All my friends I've made. I have roughly a day and a half to say farewell.

I should probably start with saying goodbye to Drake. His support and trust has been comforting, especially when I was having a hard time with Noir.

Luckily it was lunch break; that meant I have half an hour.  
"Drake... I'm going to miss you!" I cried.

"Don't worry, it's only a year."

"But when I next see you I'll be thirteen."

"And I will be twelve."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Well you should have."

"OOH LOOK IT'S THE LOVEBIRDS!" One of the boys shouted.

"Love...Birds?" Chishaki asked through gritted teeth.

"People call us that." I explained, waving my hands.

"Why do people even think that? It's obvious that you are with Chishaki."

"Yeah but they think boy + girl = instant relationship."

"It's pointless."

"Yup."

I walked off, my mind plagued by troubles.

I found Lulu.

"Lulu! I have a crisis!" I shouted.

"Lost your hair straightener again?"

"No! I have a crush on two people!"

"This could be tricky."

"YA THINK?"

"Okay okay what seems to be the problem."

"I'm with Chishaki right, I still love her but I love Drake too!"

"It's obvious. Tell Drake on the last day."

"But won't Chishaki try and kill him?"

"That is why this is a tricky situation."

_God, what is with Chibi and her relationships only lasting for a month or so?_

"EXCUSE ME? MY RELATIONSHIPS LAST LONGER THAN A MONTH!"

"One did." Lulu corrected.

"BUT I LOVE THEM BOTH!" I wailed.

"Try and do what Yugi, Yami and Atemu did in VannuroRB's fanfictions. They created mobiumshipping."

"You read her fanfictions Lulu?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"SO DO I!"

"How am I supposed to do "Mobiumshipping" IF they want to kill each other?"

"Tell Drake, Tell Chishaki."

So I did exactly that.

"Drake, I hate to like cheat on Chishaki but I have a crush on you." I blushed.

"You what?"

"Have a crush on you." I repeated slowly.

"Won't Chi want to kill me?"

"I'll deal with her. Don't worry."

4 hours later...

It was the leaver's party today, that's right; we have a barbeque when we leave this school.  
Wow! A barbeque! I wonder if it's to make up for all the times the teachers have shouted at us.

Probably, but who cares? WE GET FREE FOOD! I'll repeat that. FREE FOOD!

That's actually the only reason I came here. I rushed to the school field in search of Lulu. I found her sitting on a bench, looking around.

"Hey Lulu!"

"Hey Chibi!"

We started to wander around aimlessly. It wasn't long before we found Sally and her gang of idiots.  
"HEY SALLY!" I yelled.

"HEY CHIBI!" she yelled back, intent on climbing a tree.

Next we passed Steve and his friends; Steve was acting stupid as usual.

"HEY STEVE! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING?" I yelled. We got no reply.

"Yep, He's a drunk idiot." Lulu whispered.

"Drunken idiot!"I said quietly. (A/N Steve has NOT touched alcohol. Lulu and I just made that up because he was acting stupid.)

We came across a couple of footballs. We kicked them around for a while before picking them up, Finding somewhere in the shade and sitting on them.

"I'm a chicken!" I yelled randomly.

"I STILL WANT MY GOTH COAT! Chibi can you give me some foil cards because then I might get the Goth coat!" She asked me.

"NO! Me no have any foils anyway but if I did I still wouldn't." I stated.

"Hey guys!" Brenda said, walking past. "What...Are...You doing?"

"Being chickens!" Lulu and I yelled in unison.

Chishaki came up to me.

"Chi can I talk to you in private please?" I asked her. "In other words it means go away for a second Lulu."

"Okay..." Lulu walked off.

"Chi what would you feel like if you had to share me?"

"I would be quite jealous. Why?"

"Well I have this friend who is out with someone but has a crush on someone else and is in love with both of them."

"I would tell them to be true to themselves and tell both people."

"Okay then Chi, I love you but I also love..."

She glared at me.

"Drake." I squeaked.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Lulu rushed up to me.

"I heard yelling what's going on?"

"Chibi here just told me she wants to be with me but be with Drake too."

"It's my right, it's my life. I love you AND Drake."

"I'm fine with it. It's just a bit of a shock, besides you only have a day and a half left with Drake."

"True."

The LAST day

"Anyone wanna sign my Shirt?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll sign!" Chibi moon shouted. She signed CHIBI MOON in big letters on the back of my shirt.

"I can't believe we're all leaving. It seems just yesterday we walked through these doors for the very first time." I sighed; those had been the good days. If you could call them good, I had no friends and didn't even know about my sailor powers then. Admittedly I still had Noir to deal with.

"Bakura... Just out of interest, who were you cheating on me with?" I asked him.

"Cheating on you? I never did!"

"But Steve said he saw you kissing another girl."

"That was you."

"I would have remembered."

"Admittedly your hair was like Noir's."

"It was Noir!"

"Yes."

"You cheated on me with my own dark side?"

"I didn't know she was your dark side."

"Oh really?" I asked, half expecting him to say that he was lying. I ran off, crying. I found Lulu and flung my arms around her.

"L-Lulu." I managed to choke out, Hey I was crying at the time, you try forming a coherent sentence whilst sobbing. "He cheated on me. With my own dark side."

She patted my back.

"Who? If it was Drake I'm so gonna kill him."

"No, it was Bakura. He cheated on me with my OWN dark side. God knows what happened but I used to black out a lot."

"That idiot!" She yelled. I was still hugging her.

"The worst thing is; he blatantly lied to my face. Even after I broke up with him he still didn't tell me the truth!"

"He's dead meat!" Lulu said, her eyes turning red. She was transforming into a Taur. She found out about my species and powers at the same time as I found out about her species.

Flashback... 3 months ago.

I was at a sleep over with Lulu. It was getting dark outside when Lulu started crying.

"Lulu what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I-Its happening. Happening again!" She yelled. She transformed into a taur.

I remembered reading something about them in an old mythology book:

_The typical taur has orange fur, HUGE fangs and a squirrel like tail. They can fly and an interesting fact about them is that they do not have blood. The true taur is very hard to find. Natural taurs get very angry very quickly. However if you befriend one you have a true friend for life._

_If a human is made into a half-taur they will look exactly the same as a true blood taur. However the transformation is painful._

_If another creature that is vaguely human like wishes to become a taur, they will become a quarter taur._

"Lulu, stay with me. I think I'm going to transform too." I said quietly. My hair turned scarlet, my skin tone darkened, fangs appeared, I blinked and my eyes turned from their natural colour to a blood red.

"You're a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes. I am also part taur, Thanks to Violet."

I blinked. I looked at my arm.

"Hey look! I got a tan!" I yelled randomly.

"If you're part vampire, how come the sun doesn't affect you?"

"Not only am I a vampire taur but also I am a sailor scout." I couldn't believe what I was telling her. "You know sailor moon and her gang?" She nodded.

"You know that girl who has scarlet hair, Sailor Chibi Pluto?"She nodded again. I took a deep breath. "I am her."

Her eyes widened.

"But sailor Chibi Pluto has a different skin tone to you, and eye colour."

"I change my skin tone and eye colour when I transform at night." I blinked my large, anime-ish eyes.

"That makes sense, barely, but it still makes sense."

BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY!

"Lulu! No! Don't!" I shouted. I then had second thoughts. "Wait a second, I'll help you."

I transformed into my vampire self.

"BAKURA!" I shouted.

"WHAT?"

"This is for lying blatantly, to my face." I whispered. My fist came flying out of nowhere. He was too slow to dodge. I extended my fangs.

"Hey don't have ALL the fun!" Lulu yelled. She too, extended her fangs.

I bit his arm, hard. He yelled out in pain. Lulu bit the other arm; he tried to scramble away from us.

"Don't lie to my face again, however blatant the lying may be." I whispered; my face inches from his.

His eyes were wide with fear. I laughed before stalking off.

Everyone stared at me as I walked past, they probably thought I was some new girl or something, even Chishaki didn't recognise me.

"Have you seen this girl called Chibi, straight black hair, purple eyes?" She asked.

"Chi, come with me." I dragged her by her arm to a more private spot. "I am her."

"Not possible!"

"It is possible."

I closed my eyes and I was surrounded by a glowing white light, I reverted to my normal, human self.

When I got home I signed onto free realms.

"WOO HOO!" I cheered. "THE CONTEST IS IN A FEW MINUTES!"

A few minutes later I was battling it out, trying to get that backpack.

3 HOURS LATER

These contests usually last for around about three hours.  
I was in 11th place, Violet was in 9th place and Lulu was in 36th place.

That was only because Lulu had to go.

I stared at the leader board. Violet's name suddenly moved down to 15th place. I cheered.

A few minutes later I got the backpack I had been training so hard for.

I signed onto MSN to find a message from Lulu.

**Lulurocks:** I know you got the bag so don't brag about it.

**Chibbyluna: **I wasn't planning on doing so Lulu.

I sighed.

**Lulurocks has signed out.**

5 minutes went by.

**Lulurocks has signed in.**

I set my status to busy, given that I was writing poetry at the time. When I do that I don't like ANYONE to interfere.

I reached for my bowl of homemade yogurt.

I heard my mum singing from downstairs. It all suddenly made sense.

I should tell Angelina that I'm friends with Violet again, I should post that video and most importantly, I should eat my yogurt.

I looked imploringly at the keyboard. I sighed, Why was writing a short poem so hard?

It suddenly came to me, I started writing about Sally and how she treated me.

_Rage boils inside me as I sit in the corner and cry,_

_I can't believe you did this to me,_

_I mean why?  
Why did you do this?_

_Why did you betray me?_

_You could have helped,_

_You could have came,_

_You could have,_

_But did you?  
No._

_You think the fate of the world revolves around your stupid game,_

_Newsflash!_

_It doesn't,_

_Friend's are more important,_

_But I'm not important to you anymore,_

_Because I'm not your friend,_

_No._

_Not after what you did to me._

_How could I?_

_I trusted you and what did you do?_

_Smashed my trust, that's what you did._

_You may apologise,_

_But guess what?  
Apology not accepted._

I was on a roll now; I started writing about my feelings in general.

_You only judge us,_

_You never stop to think,_

_That it's destroying the person inside,_

_You may think that sad thought,_

_But quickly shoved it aside,_

_Let's face it,_

_You don't care._

_I hide myself from you,_

_Tears rolling freely down my face,_

_You never ask what's wrong,_

_Or even look at me._

_You only judge us._

_I may not be the "perfect" size_

_Or be perfect personality wise._

_But I am a person,_

_Free._

_Or at least I was._

_You act like sitting near me is a sin,_

_I just hold all my anger in._

_I don't understand what's different,_

_Between you and me,_

_Can't you see?  
I am a living person,_

_I was once wild and free._

_Then you came along and crushed my spirit._

I titled it you only judge us and hit save.

I wrote another, all to do with what may happen if I break friends with sally.

_I keep a straight face as I see you passing by,_

_Uh, excuse me! I tap her on the shoulder,_

_She turns around,_

_I would just like to point out that you betrayed me,_

_She stands there,_

_Her eye twitches,_

_You heard me right,_

_You betrayed me,_

_Now I'm ending things,_

_Before it can get any worse,_

_My face stays straight as I watch her,_

_Her smile changing to a frown,_

_Then into full blown anger,_

_I can't hold it in anymore,_

_I burst out laughing,_

_Everyone stares,_

_Everyone stares at her,_

_Then look at me,_

_Rolling on the floor laughing at her expression,_

_Then people seem to realise what has happened,_

_They all start to laugh at her too,_

_Her face burns red,_

_She lashes out and tries to slap me,_

_I dodge and slap her,_

_Spinning her around,_

_Tears well in her eyes,_

_I know I have won,_

_I jump for joy but not for long,_

_As her stupid best friend comes along,_

_She notices her sobbing and slaps me on the arm,_

_I slap her hard,_

_Harder than I how slapped the now sobbing girl,_

_Everyone cheers me on,_

_I have won,_

_I know there will be Consequences,_

_But right now,_

_You know what I'm thinking?_

_So much for the queen of drama,_

She has hurt me so much these past few weeks.

Last time I tried to break friends with her (that's right, I have tried before)

She just tries to make me feel guilty.

She hurts me yet doesn't want to lose me as a friend.

That I find cruel.

She leaves me out, she ignores me.

I'm glad I'm not in the same class as her in the next school.

* * *

End of chapter

Binx: Thats it?

Me: I'm tired...

Makayla: Don't forget to review!


	9. It's over

"You're constantly flirting with him..."

Me: YAOI AND YURI IN ONE CHAPTER! HOORAY! ALSO THERES VIOLENCE!  
Binx: I hate it when you're hyper.

Chibi's P.O.V

I was playing dodge the football with the others when Jack and Ash finally got everyone out.

"Let's do our celebration dance!" Ash yelled.

"Are you drunk or something?" I shouted.

"I was born drunk." Ash replied. After they're celebration dance they then lay on the grass together.

"MY HAND DOES NOT HAVE TO SUFFER THIS!" I said, blocking the sight with the back of my hand.

"You're right there Chibi!" Flo yelled. Later everyone went down by the garages. In the bushes Jack and Ash were found peeing.

Flo walked by and came up to me because I hadn't come.

"They're peeing in the bushes." She giggled. We all burst out laughing, just then Jack and Ash came back.

"I'm Jack!" Jack yelled.

"And I'm Ass!" Ash yelled.

"TOGETHER WE'RE JACK ASS!" They yelled in unison.

Everyone laughed.

"You're an idiot Chibi, you realise that." Ash yelled at me.

"Whatever you say jack ass." Everyone gasped. I grinned evilly. "One thing you got wrong Ash, I Aint a goodie goodie. I'm EVIL!"

"Yeah right, you aren't evil!" Jack said.

My yin yang pendant was glowing. My hair became spiked, like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, really I mean it." Noir said. I was still in there but I couldn't control what I said or did. I lashed out and punched Ash.

Ash glared at me; again I had that same sensation of running with the wolves. It was Purple, my friend, who filled me in on what noir had done.

Noir's P.O.V

I growled, the wolf side of me finally showing. Fear was in his eyes. I raised my hand; I had grown claws over the time it took for him to register that I was not Chibi.

The song can't be tamed was running through my head.

"I can't be tamed." I growled, Swiping at his face, I left scratch marks.

"I can't be saved." I yelled, swiping again.

"I can't be blamed." I shouted, moving my hand forward to swipe at the weeping boy, a trickle of blood ran down his face. Jack ran forward and grabbed my clawed hand.

"Chibi, please don't! I love him!" He cried forlornly. That was it, I left Ash shaking and crying with fear, Jack comforting him.

"Chibi, WHAT did you do?" Rosebud yelled. I still had my claws so I lashed out and struck her across the cheek. Tears ran down her face. I growled and went to my house, slamming the door behind me.

"I'm back!" I yelled, trying to sound like Chibi.

"Good for you!" Chibi's mum yelled from upstairs. I curled up on the sofa and let Chibi take the controls once again. One day I will have my own body.

Chibi's P.O.V

I heard Noir's wish, she will get her own body, within the week.

3 days of frantic searching later...

Yes! I did it! I found somewhere to give Noir her own body!  
I have to talk to Flo, as she is Purples dark side.

"Hi, how can I give Noir her own body?"  
"Well, we duelled in the ceremonial duel arena, We entered the battle but then both fled, leaving me with my own body."

"Thanks Flo!" I shouted, running out of the house she and purple lived in. I ran to the ceremonial duel arena, hoping that this would work. As if by magic noir suddenly had her own body, she looked me up and down.

"Chibi," She said. "You have a zit on your forehead."

I grinned and hugged her. We ran, hoping not to find some random person who Noir had beaten up whilst she had taken me over.

Noir looked more adult than I did, She was taller, Her Christmas tree spiked hair drooped diagonally. She looked like she was 14 or 15.

Once I was in mine and Noir's shared room I sat down and texted Chishaki.

"It's over." Noir read aloud. I pressed send then turned off my phone. Noir sat down next to me, the bed creaking slightly, and kissed me.

"Thank you Chibi, for all you have been through to get me my own body." She whispered.

"So... I'll sleep at the bottom of the bed, you sleep at the top. Ok with you Noir?" I asked.

"Sure. We can make that work, unless one of your friends comes in whilst we're asleep." She laughed at the mental image.

"Noir," I said quietly. "I've known you all my life yet never knew you really, or how I felt about you. Noir I-" She put her finger to my lips.

"I love you too."Noir whispered.

End of chapter.

Binx: Romance already?  
Me: Yes, I wasn't planning this for a couple of chapters.  
Makayla: One thing, I changed my name to Rikona.  
Me: Nice name!  
Rikona: Thanks!  
Tsuki: Today's quote comes from something one of the girls in my tutor group said about Chibi and her guy friend. NOT HER BOY FRIEND I may point out.  
Rikona: Are you sure?  
Me: If you don't want me to delete your story you better shut your mouth Rikona.  
Binx: Don't forget to review!


End file.
